The Outsider
by The Cuteness
Summary: SMHP. "Just because you liked Hogwarts doesn't mean I will! I'm different!" "Stop treating me like glass!I'm not going to break!"
1. She's not a glass doll, Hogwarts awaits

Hey everyone! This is another story of mine! R&R!

AN:

"Speaking"

[Author's Note]

**Dreaming**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story because if I did, then I would be getting a massage right about now.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

_It scares me,_

My reflection 

* * *

     I could hear the crowd cheering faintly in the background, but that didn't matter to me. All that really mattered to me right now was that I reach the finish line. I could feel my legs begin to burn as I ran. They felt like fire! But no. I wasn't going to stop. I HAD to win. The finish line was coming into my view and there was only one person ahead of me. I began to run faster, faster than I ever ran in my entire life. I reached the finish line and crowd burst into a loud series of cheers. I could hear the announcer yell

"And the crowd goes wild! Young Usagi Tsukino has won the Track Championship for the third time for Juuban High"

     I smile as I hear my name being chanted all around me…

* * *

Looking at the creature

At which I've become

* * *

     I woke up with a smile, but my smile soon faded as I came back to reality. I didn't want to face the facts so I tried to get out of bed, but my legs would not move. I cried in frustration. I could hear my mother running up the stairs and into my room.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I just glared at my feet.

"Would you like me to help you get on the train tomorrow?"

I still didn't answer.

"Hogwarts is a very nice school. I'm sure you'll like it"

"Just because you liked Hogwarts doesn't mean I will! I'm different!" I snapped at her.

She just smiled. God, I hate it when she does that!

* * *

Looking in horror

As the creature of darkness

Engulfs me in the shadows

Of my clouded mind

* * *

"Do you want help getting into your wheel chair?" she asked, the smile still on her face.

"Stop treating me like glass! I'm not going to break!" I yelled, looking at the ground instead of her face. 

"Okay dear" she said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"The darkness will keep you safe"

The creature tells me

* * *

I glanced at the wheel chair and sighed heavily. Nothing was easy for me anymore. I never used to be like this. I was popular, everybody knew me. I was a track star, wining the championship for my school, Juuban High…

* * * 

But I don't know…

* * *

Last Year…

     I glanced at the clock for the fifth time. Don't get me wrong, I like school, I get good grades, but some teachers were just BORING. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out the door to meet Mamoru, my four-year boyfriend, by his new convertible. I spotted him standing near it with his black shades on. When he saw me, he smiled.

* * *

I don't care…

* * *

"Hey Usa!" he yelled over the crowd.

I waved, pushing through the crowd to get to him across the street. I didn't even look to see the car speeding down the street. All I remember was the car's tires screech and people screaming all around me…

* * *

Swiping at the hands of light

Trying to keep away

Thanks for reading. 

Reviews=More Chapters=Happy reader

R&R peps!


	2. The Riddle's Child, Secrets Revealed

Hello all! This is chapter 2 of "The outsider". Sorry the first one was so short but I'll TRY to make this one longer. I'm making no promises. Oh yeah, sorry for the confusion, this is a Usagi Centered fic and this is also in her point of view.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

On with the fic…

* * *

"Don't touch me!" I scream 

_Backing away as far as I can_

* * *

     I woke up the next morning with a major headache.  When I opened my eyes, all I saw was the dark. The first thing that ran through my head was, _Oh shit! I'm blind,_ but I soon realized it was only a bandage wrapped around my head. The next thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel my legs. That really didn't concern me at the moment, that was, until the doctor explained my situation. I could faintly remember my mother say to me

"Usagi, dear. Do you understand what the doctor is saying? Oh Usa! You'll never be able to walk again!" she said while bursting into tears.

* * *

Just stay away! 

* * *

     I just sat there. My whole body felt numb.

"Mother, where's Mamoru?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry dear. He wanted to come with you to the hospital, but he said he couldn't come"

* * *

Just stay away… 

* * *

     Now, you'd think with all the frinds I had, everyone would support me? Nope! What about my boyfriend? Hell fucking no! As soon as I went back to school, all my friends, Mamoru, even the fucking teachers treated me like shit. I was no longer the track star. Of course I wasn't, I can't even stand up let along run. So, my cousin take over as soon as she got the chance, that bitch. Mamoru? He dumped me for that tramp Rei.

Saying : "Usagi, it just wouldn't work out"

* * *

I watch in darkness 

_As the creature laughs_

* * *

     The liar. Nothing was the same. I was all alone. That was my first step into reality, the real world…

Present day… 

     I glanced out the window of the speeding Hogwarts Express. I had planned to tell my friends the truth, about me being a witch and all, but hey, they turned out to be backstabbing bastards. I'm a witch, just like my mother. My father, well, mother doesn't want me to say anything about him. Everybody knows him, at least in the wizarding world. His name is Lord Voldemort. 

     I was brought out of my thoughts when the door slid open. Three boys stood there, just staring. What the hell was their problem? The short one with pale blond hair sneered at me.

* * *

Forever chaining me 

* * *

"Why do you get to have a private cart?" he asked.

I eyed him warily. The guy was cute, but I wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"The names Usagi Tsukino! I don't know why I get to have a private cart, but I'm sure it's really none of your concern to pry into other peoples business" I shot I at him.

He glared at me before turning on his heal and leaving, followed by his two goons. 

I could faintly hear him say

"Stupid little first year"

First year! I'm a fucking sixth year, dumb ass!

     Shows how much he pays attention. I felt the train begin to slow down and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a year…

* * *

Keeping me from the light 

* * *

     I waited in the great hall while the first years got sorted into their houses. My mind slipped back to a time when I wanted to tell my mother about the letters. The letters that I have been receiving from my father. I never did tell her, of course. She'd flip out and have a heart attack.

     I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the headmaster clear his throat for the rest of the students to settle down. I began to play with my bracelet. It consisted of black, white, and read ivory beads. 

     My father had sent it to me on my sixtienth birthday and ever since then, I have yet to take it off. I then brought my attention back to Professor Dumbledore. 

* * *

Only the darkness 

* * *

"…And so I would like to introduce a transfer student. This is her first year at a wizarding school, but she has known magic all her life. She also has a physical condition, so do be kind and not bother her. May I have the pleasure of introducing Miss Usagi Serenity Riddle"

     I sighed as I heard people gasping all through out the room. I'm not surprised that I share the same last name as my father, Tom Marvelo Riddle. 

     I sighed once again before willing my wheel chair to go forward with my magic. I could feel every set of eyes in the whole room directed at him. I caught bits of peoples conversations as I passed them.

"How could they let that THING…"

"She's a monster, that's what she is…"

"Dumbledore's finally gone bonkers to let that GIRL…"

"Is the man mad or something …"

"She's the Devil's child…"

"I'm telling my mother about…"

"Ha ha! She's a FREAK!"

     I seemed like forever before I was finally in front of the whole great hall. I watched as Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat and sat it on my head. . I could see everyone stared at me, waiting to hear what horrible thigs the sorting hat would say about me.

     I began to get restless when there was only silence. Was the sorting hat broken? Did it run out of batteries? Did it even NEED batteries…?

My mind began to wonder all these things when FINALLY the sorting hat spoke.

" I must apologize for my long silence. It seems that the child of Ikuko and Tom Riddle has much to offer. I see you have courage. Yes, you have power and lots of it… ah yes! Yes! You have the power the power to succeed. You'll be playing a major role in the events to come. So I will put you in…. SLYTHERIN!"

No cheering.

No clapping.

Only silence.

     I waited until the sorting hat was removed from my head before I went to my house table. I could feel everyone stare at me once again as I struggled to get in to a seat. I wanted to scream. To yell at them to stop fucking staring. Haven't they ever seen someone who had damn a physical problem before? Damn!

     Once I was in my seat, Dumbledore cleared his throat and made a short speech before we began to eat. I kept my eyes on my plate, still feeling eyes burning holes in to my flesh, making want to SCREAM! I had never felt so humiliated in my whole life! I began to play with my bracelet again. I wish everybody would stop looking at me.

Just stop staring.

* * *

Only the darkness… 

 Thanks. PLEASE R&R and read my other stories too!


	3. THANK YOU ALL!

I would just like to take time to answer or reply to some of the reviews that I've gotten so far.

Slyverwind: I will update soon, it's just that I'm having a little bit of writers block and for a while my PC was messing up, but I'm back and I will update as soon as I can.

Yami: I'm really glad that you like my story.

Monique: You love it? Good. That's what I was aiming for.

MFlower49: Of course she will be getting along with someone, but at first she will be kind of a loner.

SHADOWCUB: LOL!! Yeah, I'll be finishing it soon.

Invisible Rain: I figured that someone was going to ask me this question soon. Well, when I originally started this fic I had no idea what I was doing. I guess the story will just mature as I go. But to answer your question, even if her mother is a witch and father is the Dark Lord, there are rare cases where there are slight deformities within wizarding families. In this case, because she has no feeling in her legs and she can not walk her power as a witch increases. Being the child of a powerful witch (this will be explained later on the story) and the Dark Lord, has its pros and cons. Even though her power has been doubled than normal young witches, there is something that is hiding inside of her. That's all I can say or else I'll be giving the story away.

Elara2: I know what you mean. I don't hate Rei, it's just that she comes off with this snob-like attitude that reminds me of someone from school, and so that's why I have it written this way. Tell your sister I'm really sorry, it's just that the story would be thrown off if it wasn't like this.

Miz: Thankx…well, what did you expect? OF COURSE Usagi's gonna have some romance, but you're gonna have to wait a while. Sorry L

LiL Elf: tank u very much!!

Tsuki no Tenshi: REALLY!?! Are you serious? I can't believe it made you cry. So sorry! Are you one of those ppl that think Usagi should stay this pure angel? Oh… sorry, but did you LIKE the fic?

Liza: O.O LOL! You'll just have to see…. he he

Twisted Lullaby: Yeah, I know what you're saying. People can be rude like that and I hate it. I mean, didn't there parents teach them some manners? Come on! Its okay, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic though.

OOOKKAAAYY!!!! Hopefully this has answered any of your questions so enjoy the rest of my fics and READ ON !!! MUWHAHAHA!!


	4. She's lost inside, The awakening

Here's the update that ya'll have been waiting for. Sorry the updates are coming slow, but school is stressful right now and I have loads of stuff on my mind right. So I wanna thank all ya'll peeps who have been very patient with me. This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful people who reviewed this crappy story. Thankx!

Disclaimer: ya'll should already know this by now! And I don't own the song either!

Usagi's P.O.V

oOoOoOo

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

oOoOoOo

Usagi sat quietly and tried to eat dinner, but how could she with every set of eyes aimed straight at her? She willed them to stop staring at her, as if she was some kind of side show freak. She was a human being damn it and she refused to be treated other than. Yet, try as she might she knew that by coming here and revealing her true name, the other students were going to give her a hard time. Why would they? They didn't even know her yet they resolved to treat her like dirt because of who her father is?

She decided that if they were going to stare at her, she might as well do it back, right? It was rude and she deserved to be normal….as if she knew what that was. She had never once in her life, even before the accident, been normal. Never. Muttering caught Usagi's attention, and she strained her ears to hear what the people at her table had to say about her.

"…tell my father about this. How could such a weakling be the offspring of the Dark Lord?"

"Draco's right. The mudblood is a fucking freak. I say she should just go back to wherever she came from"

"We don't need her"

"She's nothing, but a nuisance"

"Our reputation will be ruined!"

"What a loser!"

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming, but not falling. She knew she should have never come here. She tried to tell her mother, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't belong anywhere. She pushed her plate away and folded her hands neatly into her lap. How could her mother have thought that these people would accept her? How wrong she had been.

oOoOoOo

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

oOoOoOo

Usagi's hands clenched her skirt. No, she can't be sad. Even though she acted like she hated her mother, she didn't. She had to be strong. No one knew what they had to go through to be here. They went to hell and back, yet they survived. She was again brought out of her thoughts as people began to move around her making their way towards their common rooms. She sighed before lifting the wheel stoppers to follow her fellow housemates, but as Usagi looked up, she found she couldn't tell who was who.

Usagi craned her neck trying to search for a familiar face and began to panic. The Great Hall was emptying fast of students and teachers alike. She didn't know what to do, but decided she could try and ask someone. Better said than done. She waited for a friendly looking person to pass by before asking.

"Um...excuse me?" she asked.

The boy looked down at her and upon recognizing who she was grabbed his companion and rushed passed her. Usagi tried to stop more people, but they ignored her or ran away. Soon, she was left alone.

She was alone.

Alone in this cruel, cruel world.

And she had no one to help her.

No one…except her father….

oOoOoOo

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

oOoOoOo

Usagi opened her eyes as the sun shone bright. She groaned as she rubbed her face, yawning as she looked around. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was sitting in the Great Hall all alone and… she couldn't remember anything else. She had a headache. Usagi pulled the covers over her head, closing her eyes once again resolving to go back to sleep in the warm bed.

Usagi snapped open her eyes, yanking the covers off of her. That's when she took in all her surroundings. Her sheets were dark green and silk. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing a long silver gown. How did she…? She tried to remember, but her head began to pound and her eyes burned. What the hell is wrong? Why couldn't she remember what happened last night? She glanced at her alarm clock that just so happened to be on the desk next to her bed. 9:00 a.m.

"I'M LATE!"

Usagi tried to make her wheelchair come to her, but it wasn't working. She began to panic. If couldn't get out of her bed, she would be late. That was something she definitely couldn't afford. She had to prove to these people that she was something, not dirt beneath them.

oOoOoOo

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

oOoOoOo

Usagi pushed the covers away from her body and painfully pushed her beds over the side of her bed. God, why did it hurt? She had never felt anything like this. She held onto the desk to steady herself as she tried to stand up. Her legs were like putty, shaking as she forced her right leg forward. Her whole body began to shake, sending waves of pain up her back. She couldn't take it any more and finally collapsed to the floor.

Usagi lay on the floor, her body aching from pain. She didn't know what to do. She had to get to her wheelchair, but it seemed so far away. She kept telling herself she had to be strong in this new place. She couldn't let people walk all over her.

With new determination, Usagi rolled onto her stomach and began to use her arms to pull herself across the floor. Soon after she had to stop. Her arms were sore and she had no more strength. Lifting her head, she saw that she had barely made it across the floor. God, she was so pathetic. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Footsteps.

"Help me!" she yelled "Can somebody please help me!"

The footsteps began to get closer and Usagi smiled, feeling some kind of hope. Someone was coming to help her. The door slowly opened and Usagi's smiled fell. It was the same boy who said that she was weak and didn't belong.

Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

oOoOoOo

"Well, what do we have here? Little Miss Riddle, right?" he asked mockingly.

"Can you please help me?"

"And why would I do that? You're nothing to me. Help yourself"

"Please, I can't get up"

"Well, isn't that your problem? I don't have time for this" Draco said before smirking and walking off, leaving Usagi on the floor alone.

"Wait! Please!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

There was only silence.

Usagi began to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just have a normal life? Why couldn't SHE be normal? Usagi closed her eyes as her strength slowly drained away.

oOoOoOo

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.

oOoOoOo

Usagi awoke with a pounding head. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling as if she had gotten hit by a car. Oh, the irony of it all almost made her laugh. Almost. She glanced around and all she saw was in an all white room.

"Oh dear, your awake"

Usagi turned her head to see a short, plump lady making her way towards her. She instantly recognized her as the schools nurse Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to me?" Usagi asked.

"Well, one of the first years was passing by your room and saw you on the floor. She rushed to get a teacher and they brought you here" was the reply.

"Oh"

"Ok dear, I think you're good to go"

Usagi nodded, before sitting up in the bed. Her back still hurt and she still felt dizzy, but besides that she felt ok. She looked around, before asking

"Um… where's my wheelchair?"

"But you don't need it"

oOoOoOo

She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.

oOoOoOo

"What do you mean I don't need it? I DO need it. How am I supposed to get around without it?" Usagi said in a worried voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me Usagi! Calm down. You can walk."

"No I can't"

"Yes you can"

"I can't!"

"Usagi Riddle! You CAN walk. I don't know why you came here in a wheelchair, but you never needed it. Now, its time for you to go"

Usagi glared at the very plump woman, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She took a deep breath before slowly standing up. Well, she thought, at least her legs didn't feel like jelly. She slowly pushed her right foot out then the left. Nothing happened. She didn't fall. She didn't get any sudden pains. Usagi heart began to pound hard. She ran out of the infirmary, her legs carrying her to the Slytherin common room.

Usagi didn't understand it. Why could she suddenly feel her legs? Even her mother, a witch, couldn't restore the feeling. She had been taken to various doctors, but the results were still negative. It had something to do with the first night she came to Hogwarts. She tried to remember, but her head began to pound painfully. Why couldn't she remember? Did something happen? All she knew was that something weird was going on, but God, did she feel whole again. She finally had her legs back.

She smirked. When she was in the wheelchair people walked all over her. They made her feel like shit. Like she didn't belong with them, but now things were different. No one was going to walk all over Usagi Serenity Riddle.

oOoOoOo

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

oOoOoOo

Usagi walked into her room, making sure no one was around. It was her first day of class and she still hadn't gone. She decided that she would go to the afternoon classes, too many things had happened within two hours. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. She then began to untie her odangos.

Usagi starred at her reflection long and hard. She had changed so much ever since the accident. She used to be so bubbly and happy, and now look at her. She was bitter and jealous. She no longer had the life she had always wanted. Isn't it funny how one thing could change your life forever? And then there was this new situation. She was walking.

She was actually walking.

Just thinking about all this made her heart pound. For so long she had waited for this day. She had almost given up hope. Usagi smiled at her reflection before cutting her too long hair. When she was done, her hair reached to the middle of her back. She shook her head, loving the feel of it.

"Usagi, look at yourself. You've changed so much over a short period of time. You've been through things someone at your age shouldn't go through", she told herself.

She walked out of the bathroom tying up her hair. She glanced at her clock seeing that it was lunch time. She smirked, wondering what the student of Hogwarts would think of her now. She grabbed her books, before dashing out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

For the first time since the accident, Usagi ran. She ran just like the track star she was. She loved the rush and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Usagi began to slow down, the Great hall coming into view. She took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and walking in.

oOoOoOo

She's lost inside, lost inside...

oOoOoOo

"Isn't that…?"

"Hey! That's Riddle!"

"What happened to her?"

"She looks different"

"What about her legs…?"

"I thought she couldn't walk…"

Usagi smirked slightly, knowing that the student body was wondering about her sudden recovery. The thing was, she was wondering the same thing. All she remembered was that she wanted to talk to her father.

Usagi suddenly screamed, clutching her head as if it was about to explode. Her head felt like it was on fire. It hurt so badly. She couldn't see. She tried to step forward, but fell forward. The last thing she heard was a man's insane laughter.

oOoOoOo

She's lost inside, lost inside...

oOoOoOo

So? What do ya'll think bout this chapter. Is it long enough? I hope so. Well, ya'll know what to do!

R&R!


End file.
